Usuario:Kyruuu :3
Ly. Ella era una chica hermosa, ojos celestes como el cielo, cabello rubio, inteligente, la mas popular de todo el instituto y sobre todo, agradable y amistosa... Lo recuerdo como si hubiese pasado ayer. Un dia de Julio, entro una nueva estudiante al instituto llamada July, tambien era hermosa, tanto como Ly. Pasaron dias, semanas y meses... Y poco a poco July hiba siendo la mas popular de todos, dejando de lado, sin amigos, con depresión, una desgracia a Ly... A la que todos querian... Un dia Ly fue al instituto... Pero con un cuchillo en su bolso, ese dia ella tramaba amenazar a muerte a July, para que se alege de su vida y la deje vivir en paz, pero... A la salida, llendo a su casa, Ly noto que July estaba frente a ella, también llendo a su casa, el camino de ida era larguísimo, no habia nadie al rededor... Ly, aprovecho la oportunidad, fue por detras de July y... Ella solo queria amenazarla pero... Se descontrolo... La apuñalo, se desangró tanto que... murio... Fue sin querer... En el medio de tanta tensión Ly no sabia que hacer, hasta que recordo que sus padres se hiban a ir por un mes de vacaciones, dejando a Ly sola cuidando la casa. Ella fue lo mas rapido posible a su casa. Una vez que llego, envolvio el cuerpo de July en papel y lo dejo lo mas oculto posible en el ático. Esa misma noche, los padres de July estaban muy preocupados, hasta el punto de que publicaron en Facebook que July todavia no había llegado a casa, todos se preocuparon por ella, ya que era muy queria y todos sabian que era muy responsable con sus horarios. Ly empezó a tener alucinaciones de que July le hablaba. Pasando las horas, Ly se puso mas tranquila pensando: "seguro que nadie la va a extrañar, es decir, ahora me tiene otra vez a mi" mientras que en su rostro... Se formaba una sonrisa siniestra... Como si fuera el diablo en persona... Al dia siguiente, Ly fue al instituto, lo mas normal de todo, con la misma sonrisa siniestra de la noche anterior. Todos susurraban y hablaban a escondidas sobre que quizas Ly fue la que mato a July. Los profesores y amigos de July estaban muy tristes y apenados por la situacion, ese dia era gris... Excepto para Ly... Ella tenia esa sonrisa malévola y seguía pensando "sin ella ahora todos me van a querer a mi otra vez." Ella estaba viviendo en un paraíso sin mal... Aunque el mal era ella... Hasta que noto que la gente estaba realmente triste por su perdida... Cuando llego a su casa... Esa noche... Penso: "si todos estan tan tristes por su perdida... Seguro que lo estaran doble por la mia! desearán que yo estuviese viva para estar con ellos! Sere otra vez la mas popular por mas que este muerta! Otra vez me volveran a querer! Soy una genia!" Esa noche... Ella fue a la cocina y tomo el cuchillo mas afilado... Sin pensarlo dos veces... Se apuñaló a si misma en el estomago... Muriendo desangrada... Ahora ella busca venganza y mata a todos con su filoso cuchillo y con su sonrisa siniestra, ocultando los cuerpos de sus víctimas en su ático... Simplemente para que ella nunca pase de moda y siempre sea la MAS popular de todos... Y en estos momentos esta aqui... Contando su historias... EL FIN if you do not speak Spanish, use the translator to know the story of Ly :)